Alec's Love Story
by Draculara
Summary: A vampire hunter; A Volturi guard. Alec is suppose to guard a vampire hunter, and he has a very bad history with them. Will he keep guarding her and do his ob or will he deiced to get into bed with her. I suck at summaries, so just read and review and I hope you like it. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Announcement

(Alec's POV)

The masters called all the guard to the throne room for an announcement. Even though they said it was very important I don't care.

Once me and my sister, Jane, got into the throne room Aro stood up and said "We will be receiving a very special guest soon. Now be warned that she is a human, and not just any human, she is also a hunter." Once he said hunter over half the guard hissed at that.

Hunters are trained to hunt and kill vampire, and they have long lines of family members being hunters. They are ruthless, smart, strong, fast, have very quick reflexes, and they are the biggest threat with us vampires. Plus they are very beautiful to trick us vamps to tell them secrets so they can kill us.

"Yes I know that we don't have a very good history with the hunters, but right now we have been asked to watch one of the hunters. Because she is being hunted and needs to be protected. And I want all of you to be nice to her and not tempt her to kill you. Because I assure you that I will let her and I am sure that she will enjoy the kill. She will be here in tomorrow. That is all." Once Aro finishes the guard starts to leave. Before I make it out the door Aro calls me to stay.

Jane looks at me and I just shrug and tell her that I will talk to her later. I walk over to them and Aro says "Alec, I would like you to personally watch the hunter while she is here. She will also stay in your room." Marcus, Caius, and Aro all look at me and I just stare at them.

"Why do I have to? Can't Felix do it? Or what about Demetri? Why do I have to do it?" I ask them.

"Because Alec," Marcus starts "we are asking you to do this and you will do it. You are the one with the most control and you have had several encounters with the hunters." When he says that I flinch a little remembering those encounters "Not good ones, but still encounters. Plus you are powerful, and will stop anybody from hurting her."

Once he finishes that little love speech I am free to go. I go over to Jane's room and go in.

"Brother dear, why so gum?" My sister asks me, while I go down and sit on her bed where she is reading a book.

"I am being told that I need to watch the hunter while she is here. And she is to share my room as well." As I say this my voice is angry and my sisters' eyes widen as I say this.

Once I'm done complaining my sister then says "Well then, I will only say this; when she comes try not to rip her clothes off or her head." She laughs afterwards and I leave.

I storm off to my room and slam the door. _Why would Jane even say I'll rip her clothes off? I don't even know what she looks like. And I am more likely to rip her head off then her clothes._ As I think of those comments that Jane stated I go over to my bed and close my eyes imagining what will happen when the girl gets here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Scarlet

(Alec's POV)

Today is the day that the hunter will come. All of the guard is somewhat excited of her arrival; I on the other hand am just looking forward to getting extra meals while I'm around her.

She is supposed to be here around 12:30. Most of her things arrived last night and some more this morning. I am wandering around wondering what the girl will be like.

I go over to the throne room, and it is just the elite guard there to greet her, the elite guard consists of me, my sister Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Plus Aro, Caius and Marcus. Also in the throne room are Afton, Chelsea, Santiago, Renata, Heidi is going to fetch the hunter and is now coming down the hall. We can hear a human heartbeat and I can smell Heidi's scent. The hunters scent smells… well… smells beautiful. I can tell that the hunter has light footsteps, because I can barely hear her walk.

Heidi opens the door, walks in, and the hunter comes in right behind her. If I had breath I would lose it right when she walks in.

She is slime and has all the right curves on her body, she has thick curls of blood red hair and it goes a little below her shoulders, her skin is milky white with a healthy glow to it, and her eyes are the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I have ever seen. She is wearing black skinny jeans with a tight crimson v-neck shirt. She has black boots on with red laces. On her neck rests a crescent moon necklace that looks Celtic, it is sterling silver with a rainbow moonstone in it.**(A.N. You can find the necklace on my profile).**

She walks on in and says "Hey, I'm Scarlet McCrea. And I'm being forced to stay here against my will." She says it so sarcastically that I crack a smile.

"You're not being held her against your will Scar. You even agreed to this." Says a guy that looks about 19, my age** (A.N. Yes I know he is suppose to be 12 or 13 but this is my version and I want him 19)**, with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah whatever Logan." Scarlet says and sticks her tongue at him.

The guy, Logan, rolls his eyes and set down some more bags and then says "Okay, so I better hear good reports that you took care of her nicely." I roll my eyes at this guy. I mean he thinks her owns her or something

"Logan," Scarlet starts "You so do not own me and I can take care of myself. I don't need you cuddling me." Logan just stairs at her and Demetri and Felix shaking with silent laughter and Jane is even smiling and saying "I like this girl."

After Logan left everybody shifted very uncomfortably at the hunter's gaze, since she does have weapons that can easily kill us, and she is very pretty that she can also easily kill us with that.

"So," she starts "where is my room?"

Aro stands up and greets her with a warmness like she is his daughter while Marcus keeps looking at me and her like he is trying to figure something out, while Caius just stairs at her like he wants to rip her head off because she is a hunter. But once Aro tries to touch her she has him pinned up against a wall with a dagger at his throat and all the guard in here surrounds her. Aro puts up his hands and just says "My dear, I was just going to shake your hand. That was all." He says it with a calmness that I wouldn't be able to deliver.

"Sorry." She mumbles and puts her dagger back in her boot and I realize that she has another one in her other boot. "It was just a reflex." She stares at the guards around her and then says "I don't have a dagger to your master's throat anymore, so you can just fucking back off."

Demetri then says "That may be, but you still have weapons and I don't think any of us can trust you with them."

"Demetri," Aro starts "don't bug her. And remember my warning yesterday." Demetri mumbles a sorry and backs away. "So my dear, you will be staying in Alec's room and he will be your personal guard while you are here." He motions for me to come over and she look that is very hard to describe, kind of surprised to see me I guess.

Felix and Demetri grab her things and speed off to my room to drop them off.

I lead her to my room and we are both quiet on our way there. Although she keeps stealing glances my way which I don't understand. At all.


End file.
